The Excursion of Hammerfell
by redsrock
Summary: After finally defeating Mehrunes Dagon and the Mythic Dawn, Cyrodiil now faces another threat, this time from the Redguards of Tamriel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:** The Meeting_

"It doesn't matter anymore, Fervius, the Council is non-existent as of now. You yourself are already aware of this, just as everyone else is. Most of the Council members have been killed, and those who haven't are in hiding," Janus Hassildor said quickly, walking swiftly among the streets of the Imperial City, escorted by ten of his own troops, and of course his managerial assistant, Fervius Gutton."

"Where to, my lord?"

"I have not the slightest idea. I would like to know myself, but I fear we've seen the last of the Council. After Ocato was killed they all disappeared, or at least the ones still alive. We're on our own now, Fervius, hence why this very meeting is about to take place. We have to establish some kind of leadership if we wish to repel the enemy."

The Count of Skingrad was on his way to the Palace, to attend an urgent and vastly important meeting in which all eight rulers of Cyrodiil would be present.

"I don't mean to be a bother my lord, but you know I have my doubts on this certain subject. Yes, a Redguard from Hammerfell assassinated the Chancellor, but how can you be sure that he was an agent of the Kingdom of Sentinel and King Lhotun?"

Hassildor sighed impatiently. "Fervius, you have much to learn. Thankfully you are but an infant to the ways of politics, and you have plenty of time to understand what is going on. The assassin had been carrying a silver medallion with inscriptions only a Hammerfell politician would bear, specifically the Forebear kingdom of Sentinel. The design of the medallion was King Lhotun holding a golden sword, and below him was the severed head of a Nord, symbolizing their hatred towards Skyrim. Only those part of the kingdom of Sentinel wear these, and THAT is how we know. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, my lord, for now at least."

Hassildor rolled his eyes and continued on, just having entered the Palace courtyard where the other rulers were standing and talking. Fervius stayed behind with the other assistants from the other counties. Only the rulers of Cyrodiil were being admitted into the meeting.

"Janus, you've finally arrived," shouted Arriana Valga, the Countess of Chorrol. "Shall we begin?"

The other rulers nodded their heads and in they went into the Palace, the doors closing behind them and many guards from all the different counties blocking the public from following. The meeting that was about to start had gathered much publicity from the people, and the rulers feared an attempt on their own lives would be made, which is why a small army was now gathered in front of the Palace's entrance.

The meeting was taking place in the Council Chambers, which of course was quite ironic given the current situation. A feeling of awe spread over every last ruler of Cyrodiil, just now realizing more than ever that they were own their own from now on, without a Council to help guide them in a time of need, specifically now.

Once the rulers were seated, and an Imperial Legion guard had locked the doors from the outside, the meeting commenced with Arriana Valga herself speaking first. "Hear me when I say this, for I believe a many of you wish to ignore what I am to say. We know for a fact that King Lhotun of the Kingdom of Sentinel made the order for an assassin to kill Chancellor Ocato, for whatever reasons. And if we wish to defend our lands from further damage then we need to decide on what to do, and we need to act now before it's too late. I have no doubt, and neither should any of you for that matter, that the Redguards from the northwest will attack again soon enough, and this time with thousands of men rather than one. I for one believe that all of us should stay here in the Imperial City, until the situation has been taken care of. I forsee a war in our near future, as much as I hate to say it, especially after the Oblivion Crisis has exhausted us beyond belief for the past year. We all have those back home who can take care of our counties while we are away, I think. I would like to know, what is your take on my idea?"

The room erupted with discussion, and not much of it was very clear. Arriana quieted the room down, and then Hassildor was granted time to speak.

"I like the idea, and I indeed have someone in mind who would do in this time of crisis. I should think my assistant, Fervius, would have no problems leading the county of Skingrad. But what are you proposing, that we all unite as one form of leadership, rather than select only one of us?"

"Yes, that is precisely what I mean, Janus."

"Well, in that case, I can agree with that."

Then Narina Carvain, Countess of Bruma, spoke up. "What about my county? Bruma is dangerously close to the Hammerfell border. If I agree with these terms will you all promise to send a large number of troops to my city. I fear if the Redguards do invade before we have time to act, my city will be their first target. There aren't many cities where the borders are between here and Hammerfell, and Lhotun's forces can easily cross over if they want to."

Both Hassildor and Valga agreed with that, seeing how the Countess of Bruma had a point. So, everyone agreed that they all stay in the Imperial City until the likely upcoming war is finished. It was best not to give all the power to one person.

"Now that we have that settled, what is it we should do now? Sent a convoy of troops to Eastern Hammerfell and knock on King Lhotun's door, demanding an explanation as to why he is doing all of this? Eastern Hammerfell has always respected us so I see no reason Queen Clavilla is to be feared. It is King Lhotun that we must worry about . There must be some reason for what's happened over the past month. I don't think we should immediatly send an army, as that would only cause conflict. Perhaps there is a way to end this struggle without fighting?" Andel Indarys said, Count of Cheydinhal and the only non-Imperial ruler of Cyrodiil, him being a Dunmer.

"But what if they are waiting for such an act? If you ask me they're probably lining up at the borders as we speak. We need to act now and raise our army to a sizeable force large enough to invade Hammerfell," Valga said.

"You mean you want to actually invade Hammerfell? I assumed we would only strengthen our defenses and put patrols along the borders! Are you mad?" The Countess of Anvil, Millona Umbranox said with a a tone of shock and a look of complete surprise.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Millona, sit here and let the Redguards invade **us**?" Valga responded sarcastically. "I thought we all had an understanding that the only way to fully and truly disband this threat is to go ahead and invade the Kingdom of Sentinel in which this problem has developed from?"

"I was not aware of this, mother, and quite frankly I feel the same way as Millona," Alessia Caro said, the Countess of Leyawiin. Her husband, Marius Caro, had been killed during the Oblivion Crisis, and now Alessia rules the city by herself. And as you've already figured other, she is the daughter of Arriana Valga. "I don't see a reason to invade a province, especially after just barely defeating the Mythic Dawn and Mehrunes Dagon!"

"We are not invading the entire province, only the Kingdom of Sentinel. As of now it appears that Eastern Hammerfell poses us no problem, as Andel has already pointed out. But of course this is something we need to find out for sure, before invading the lands. Perhaps Eastern Hammerfell could be of help to our cause. I've heard rumors that there is unrest in Hammerfell as it is, and that Queen Clavilla of Taneth in the east is becoming angered by Lhotun's increasingly aggressive actions. Now, Alessia, I understand you are young and-"

"Don't bring that into the discussion! This has nothing to do with that!" She said, interrupting her mother and becoming angrier by the second. She absolutely hated it when her mother treated her like a child in front of others.

It was at this time Hassildor stood up from his seat and stood in between Lady Valga and Lady Caro. "Please, quarrel somewhere else, but no here. Now is not the time for family issues, which seems to run prevalent with you two. Now, let us take a ballot, as our first act of the Imperial Council. All in favor or invading the Kingdom of Sentinel raise your hand."

Everyone in the room raised their hands except for Umbranox and Caro. Indarys, who was the first to question the motive of invading in the first place, was raising his hand as well.

"Fine, it is settled. We shall invade Sentinel, but only when we have raised an army large enough to do so. I don't particularly want to go to war, but even so I still believe it is in our best interest, because like Valga has already mentioned, King Lhotun has been becoming aggressive than ever. I suppose we didn't notice this too much because of our own war with the Mythic Dawn and Dagon. For now I believe we should start thinking of constructing various forts scattered throughout western Jerall Mountains, and northwest of the Colovian Highlands as well. But first we need to send troops to Bruma. But before we discuss anything else I think it would be in all of ours' best interest if we rest for a while, if only to let our anger subside. There are enough rooms in this palace to suit all of us, but time will be needed for the servants and maids to prepare everything. Let us go back to our counties and name our leaders, then come back tomorrow in which we shall conduct another meeting. Does that sound alright?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and left the Imperial City to name their new leaders.

"Me...Count of Skingrad? But I thought you said I was an _infant to the ways of politics_?" Fervius asked with a grin. He and Hassildor were already on their way back to Skingrad in there horse-drawn carriage.

"That is true, Fervius, but even still I believe you are ready."

"Fine, it's not as if I'm trying to deny the offer. I am more than honored, my lord. But do tell me, what is the basis of the meeting?"

"The Kingdom of Sentinel is our direct enemy as of now, and King Lhotun of course. Queen Clavilla of the Kingdom of Taneth in Eastern Hammerfell may be of help to us, but we are not sure as of yet. We didn't discuss this during the meeting, but the Kingdom of Elinhir, lead by the prophet Prophet Ayaan-si, lies in the very northeastern mountains of Hammerfell. They are not yet a pawn in this mess, but something tells me they may be in the future. For years now they have kept to themselves, but the Prophet himself is said to be an enemy of Queen Clavilla, so we'll just have to see what happens. It might not be a good idea to heed the aid of Taneth after all."

"Interesting. It sounds very confusing, my lord."

"Oh yes," Hassildor said with a soft chuckle, "it most definitely is. And remind me when we get home to find Sintius at once."

**_Back in Skingrad..._**

"No, not really, it's something of an old habit I suppose. I always drink a glass of wine before going to bed. I am not a drunk, though I know you think otherwise, Eravor," Sintius said with a laugh just before drinking the last few drops of his wine.

The Skingrad Captain was about to lay to down in his bed with the doors to the barracks bursted open, and a guard stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry to bother you this late at night, sir, but the Count has arrived and he wishes to speak with you in his personal chambers."

"Of course, I'll be there at once."

The guard left and Sintius immediatly started getting dressed back into his armored attire. "I wonder what he wants, eh?" Eravor asked, second-in-command of the troops, and Sintius' most trusted and befriended soldier.

"Who knows, but I must be important if he's getting me up in the middle of the night. He's never done that before," Sintius responded hastily. He laced up his leather boots and left the barracks, heading straight towards Hassildor's chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

As Sintius made his way across the bridge outside leading to the Castle, he noted how bright the moon was, almost as if it were attempting to rival its daytime counterpart. Its brightness was doing a tremendous job of lighting the way for Sintius' trek towards the Castle, so much that even the torches weren't of any use, and instead were almost something of a bother to him.

_The moon sure is bright tonight. Perhaps that is a sign that all went well in the Imperial City? But of course if that's the case then what I am doing meeting with Count Hassildor in the middle of the night?_

He stepped through the doors of the castle, and waiting right by the throne was Hassildor himself, looking more cheerful than Sintius imagined he would be, or at least for someone wanting urgently to talk with his Guard Captain this late at night. "Good evening, Sintius...or I suppose _morning_ would be a more suitable term to use. It's already after midnight as of now. I apologize for summoning you this late but there is something important we need to discuss."

"It's quite alright, my lord, I wasn't asleep just yet. Is there something wrong?"

"In the future perhaps, but thankfully for now there is not. Actually I am quite pleased with the results from the meeting in the Imperial City. And that is exactly why I've called for you. Come, follow me to my chambers, please. I would rather our conversation commence in solitude. There's no telling who's listening these days."

The two ascended up a flight of stairs and entered through a door into Hassildor's own personal manor, equipped with all the usual lord-like decorations. This included various plants, portraits and paintings, as well as many sculptures as well. Sintius' favorite had always been a life-like stone statuette of Janus Hassildor holing a silver longsword in in his right hand, and in the other a flag bearing Skingrad's coat of arms.

Then of course there were the nobles' rooms as well. Any guest staying the night was always granted one of the lavish rooms, decorated with only the most beautiful of decorations, and supplied with only the finest of wines and food. Over the years Skingrad has earned the reputation as being one of the most hospitable cities in all of Cyrodiil.

Before Sintius had been admitted into the Skingrad army he had once stayed in one of those rooms, while he and his nobleman father had paid the Count a visit. This was when Sintius had been a child, barely old enough for to remember anything. But Sintius remembered it all, and he remembered what his father had told him, word for word. "Son, this is what life can hand you if you follow the right path. Stick to what I've taught you and some day you'll find yourself living in a place just like this."

Of course, Sintius hadn't exactly followed that path his father had mentioned. While he wanted his son to be a nobleman just as he, Sintius was far more interested in the art of war, and everything that went with it. This isn't to say that Sintius is an intelligent fool. That's actually quite the opposite. It's just that Sintius' main expertise lies in military strategy rather than books.

"During my time in the Imperial City, the other rulers and I have come to the conclusion that the only way to thwart the enemy is to invade them, the Kingdom of Sentinel and King Lhotun to be more specific."

The doors of the Count's chambers had been closed and locked, and now the two were inside discussing the events that had taken place earlier in the Imperial City. Hassildor had sat down into his chair behind a large and beautifully-crafted desk close to where the door was, while Sintius was standing.

"An invasion, my lord? Has it really come that?" He asked with a surprised tone, but still in a way expecting what was being said.

"Yes, Sintius, unfortunately it has. I almost blame myself and the other rulers for letting King Lhotun become this powerful, but what could we have done? We had our own war to worry about and there wasn't any way we could have dispatched enough men to perhaps stop him from gaining so much power. We barely even had enough men to defend ourselves from the Daedra."

"No, if anything you should blame the other Kingdoms. Where were the Kingdoms of Taneth and Elinhir when King Lhotun was gaining influence? Shouldn't have they stopped him?"

Hassildor just shook his head. "No, Sentinel was a more powerful force than both Taneth and Elinhir combined even before King Lhotun started gaining more power. They could do nothing but watch and hope their own lands wouldn't be raided. I'm actually surprised that hasn't happened just yet, but I have my own theories on why it hasn't."

"What do you mean? Why the other two kingdoms haven't been sacked as of yet?"

"Yes, I believe Lhotun has a plan. He knows that Queen Clavilla of Taneth and the Prophet Ayaan-si of Elinhir aren't on the best of terms, and I think he will use that to his advantage."

"How so, my lord?"

"I've been thinking about this all the way home from the Imperial City. My theory is that Lhotun will travel to Elinhir and ask for the aid of Ayaan-si. He'll likely offer the land of Taneth in exchange for the Prophet's allegiance if a war breaks out with Hammerfell and Cyrodiil, which obviously will."

"Yes, and about that. Why do you think King Lhotun is doing all of this? Why is he stirring up trouble with us when he could just as easily take over the Kingdoms of Taneth and Elinhir inside his very own country? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Yes, I agree with you, Sintius, and in fact this is something that I haven't been able to figure out. The only thing I can come up with is that he wants to strike us now before we are back to our former glory and power. Now, I know it may seem unwise for us to be the aggressor and attack him, rather than simply stay here and defend our lands. However, the best decision to attack as soon as possible. He needs to be stopped before he becomes too powerful. Surely you can agree, Sintius?"

"Yes, yes I do. The threat of another war on our own soil isn't something I want to take part in again. I'd much rather fight in a foreign land and see their buildings crushed. I don't like seeing our people suffer, and I am sure they would agree with this as well. But, what does all of this have to do with me?"

"Why, I would like you to come with me to the Imperial City. All of the rulers of Cyrodiil are doing so, in an effort to unite into one leadership. This way we all won't have to travel back and forth whenever we want to discuss something. Fervius will be taking my place here until the situation with Hammerfell is dealt with. I would like you to come with me, and represent our army. I think you will make a fine leader once the invasion starts."

"I would be honored, my lord. Commanding my whole army, you mean?"

"I would pull for you to do so, yes. Though that ultimately would depend on what the other rulers think. I assure you that you will be an officer of some kind, but commander I do not know just yet. If you would I would like you to pack your things tonight, because we'll be leaving earlier in the morning."

"Of course, my lord. Shall I choose a replacement for my own position here in Skingrad? If so I want Eravor to take my spot as Guard Captain."

"Very well, it is done. I'll have Fervius fill out the papers tomorrow. Now, go pack and then get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

I had planned on telling Eravor all about what the Count and I discussed, but when I arrived back at the barracks he was already sound asleep, snoring like a bear . And as much as I didn't want to wake him up from his slumber I also knew I probably wouldn't have time to tell him in the morning.

"Eravor...Eravor, wake up!" I nudged him gently on the shoulder, but when he didn't respond I tugged at his shirt with a little more force than a simple nudge.

"Wh-what do you want, Verick?" He yelled in irritation, covering his Redguard ears with one of his many pillows.

"I need to tell you something, about what the Count and talked about. You're going to be our new Guard Captain."

"Can't it just wait until-" then he stopped mid-sentence and gave me a confused stare. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me right. You are to be named Skingrad's new Captain of the Guard." I smiled with a toothy grin at Eravor, who in return sat at the edge of his bed with his eyebrows raised in suspicion.

At first he thought I was drunk from the wine, that perhaps I had a few drinks too many, But once I explained everything and he knew that I was serious he had several reactions, mostly that of shock.

"So...we're really about to go to war?" he asked, scratching is clean-shaven face.

"Well, not exactly. First we have to build up our army to what it was before the Oblivion Crisis. We may have defeated the Daedra, but not without a price. We lost a lot of good men in the war, not to mention all of Kvatch."

"And they iall/i died at the hands of the Daedra. It's too bad none of them survived the sacking of Kvatch, except for Martin of course."

"Yes, It's a shame none of the soldiers there made it out alive. And if the Champion wouldn't have been there to save Chorrol three days later I'm really not sure if I can say that we would have won the war. I just wish he was still here, and that he had not died in the Battle of Bruma. And after closing the last gate too..."

"Yes, but none of that matters now. We're all alone," he said with a serious tone. What about the troops in Morrowind? I know a few gates spawned there as well, but couldn't they spare a few soldiers?"

"No, and in fact the Count and I were discussing this just the other day. They're having their own troubles right now, with the Ashlander tribes rebelling against our weakened forces. The Great Houses are even starting to make a rumble I've heard. Now is not a good time for the Empire..."

"Not," he said with a sarcastic chuckle, "not at all. Well...I think I'm going to go to sleep now, just so you can get your rest. You'll definitely need it." he then extended his hand to mine and we shook. I could have sworn that I saw tears in his eyes, but the room was dimly lit and I couldn't tell for sure. "And be careful out there, Verick. You know, I've always pictured you as an officer, and not just some Guard Captain. You'll make a strong leader, there's no doubt in my mind about that."

"Thanks, my friend. And I know you'll do a fabulous job of leading our men here while I'm gone. But remember, when I get back you have to give me back the position," I said with a laugh and playful punch to his shoulder. He returned the favor and I walked back to my own bed, at last falling asleep sometime later.

"Once we arrive you will promptly be showed to your room by one of the the servants. And after that I will have you meet with the two Imperial Legion Captains, Adamus Phillida and Itius Hayn. They have been taken care of things ever since Ocato died and it is more than likely that the two of them shall lead our forces into Hammerfell once the time arises. Though that is up for discussion for the other rulers and I. Nothing is in concrete just yet. For now we need to focus on strengthening our defenses near the border, specifically around Bruma. Which is another thing I want to discuss with you..."

"Yes, my lord?"

The Count and I were on our way to the Imperial City the following morning, already having passed Lake Rumare and just entering the bridge connecting to the inner island itself. We were roughly three minutes away from arrival.

"Soon we will be sending a small army to Bruma to aid in their defense of the region. As you know they are dangerously close, and even though the mountains would make a treacherous pass, I believe if King Lhotun decides to invade us he will do so by attacking Bruma first. I would like you to lead the small army their, and act as the high officer. You already know Captain Burd of Bruma, and you two would both serve as the Generals of the army. I haven't spoken about this with the other rulers, but I don't think I'll have much trouble convincing them."

"Bruma? It's awfully cold up," I said with a laugh, though it was more of a subtle way to hide my true feelings. To be honest I really didn't want to be assigned there, even if I would be granted General-status. "And who is going to represent you in the Imperial City if I do in fact get shipped up to the north?"

"I really don't need anyone to represent me, Verick. He believe I do a good job of that myself," he winked. "I can tell you're not sure about all this, and that I can certainly understand. It iis/i cold in Bruma, but just think about it. Ever since you joined my military I could see a bright future for you, outside of Skingrad I mean. You have the skill and intelligence to be an excellent leader, Verick."

"Thank you, sir. It's just a little sudden to me. Last night you said that I would be staying in the Imperial City until the invasion begins, and now you want me to lead a large group of men that I've never even met before."

"But that is what you will deal with during the invasion. Did you expect to hand-pick your soldiers?" he asked with a sarcastic tone, but a friendly one of course. I've never had to worry about the Count talking down to me.

"That is true, my lord, I'm not sure why I said that. You know, I suppose it wouldn't be too bad of a situation. I like Burd, he's a good leader himself. And if anything I'll gain the experience for the future."

"Precisely, Verick. I'm glad you see it that way, because that's exactly why I've come to this decision. I was thinking about it last night while trying to fall asleep. I want you to be ready when the torch is passed to you. When you are called upon to lead the Legion I want you to be as prepared as much as possible. That is very important to me."

The carriage suddenly stopped and in a matter of seconds the doors swung open, and we had at last arrived in the Imperial City. As we got out and walked through the entrance I noticed for the first time the damage that had been caused by Mehrunes Dagon and the Daedra, during the last stand in which Martin Septim had just narrowly defeated the Daedric god, and at last closing the barrier between Oblivion and Cyrodiil thereafter.

This was my first time visiting the city since that famous battle, one that will be remembered for many eras to come. The section of the city that suffered the most damage was that of the Temple District, not that I've seen it just yet. I've only heard it from the tales of traveling merchants and others coming from the Imperial City. There have also already been several songs written referring to the battle, to honor Martin's sacrifice.

While we walked through the Talos Plaza I noted the destruction that had been caused during the battle. Despite Mehrunes Dagon having spawned from his Oblivion home to the Temple District, there had also been several other Oblivion gates opened during the final stand as well. One in the Talos Plaza and one in the Arena, in which the Arena itself had been completed leveled. I looked around saw that the Tiber Septim Hotel, the most lavish and expensive hotel in all of Cyrodiil, was still being worked on by the Imperial City workers. But not every structure was this lucky and many manors had been completely destroyed beyond repair.

"Here we are, Verick. Let us enter the Palace and have one of the servants show you to your room." We walked inside the Palace, and in the lobby several Counts had already arrived, Regulus Terentius of Bravil and Andel Indarys of Cheydinhal. "Good morning, I hope your trip was just as pleasant as mine," Count Hassildor said to the two other rulers after they saw we had arrived.

"I don't know about Andel, but mine sure wasn't. It rained half the time..."

"You complain too much, Terentius," Andel said annoyingly towards the Count of Bravil. Then he turned his attention to Hassildor. "I can't complain. After all, I live fairly close as it is."

Hassildor laughed and then a Breton maid walked in from a side door. I watched as she was cleaning the tables with a towel and a bucket of water. Hassildor called out to her and she walked over quickly. "Yes, my lord?"

"Show my Captain here to his room, will you please?"

"Of course. Follow me, please," She said to me. I was about to follow but the Count grabbed my arm and kept me back.

"I'll be sure to send Adamus and Itius your way. I'm sure you three could really strike up a conversation," he said with a wink.

Th maid led me up a set of pearl white stairs and into a long hallway decorated with a red and golden rug. At the very end she stopped at the door on her right and said, "Here's your room, sir. It was just cleaned this mornin', so there should'n be any problems. But if there's somethin' you need don't be afraid to come find me, or any of us for that matter."

After I thanked the maid she left the hallway, likely going back to her cleaning in the lobby. I entered the room and closed the door behind me, sat on the edge of the comfortable-looking bed in the corner, and started to stare at a small wooden cabinet in the opposite corner. It was a wine cabinet, and suddenly I felt myself becoming thirsty for a drink. In the cabinet were all sorts of brands; this included various drinks from Tamika and the Surilie Brothers, along with a few drinks from Morrowind as well. I grabbed a bottle of Flin and then sat back down on the bed. But as soon as I started to drink a loud and rapid knock came from outside my door.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, you all, I forgot to mention that the story is switching to 1st person perspective, in the view of Sintius. And that's another thing, the name Sintius was used in another story by someone else so his new name is from here on out "Verick." Sorry for all the confusion but I assure you it is for the best. Thanks for everyone who's commented. I appreciate it. 


	5. Chapter 5

iubChapter Four/b/u/i

"Come in," I called to whoever was knocking at my door. The door creaked open and there stood Adamus Phillida and Itius Hayn. It appeared Hassildor got to them quicker than I thought he would.

"Good morning," Adamus said plainly. I had only seen him before and that was some two or three years ago. Back then he didn't look too old, and barely even had any gray hair despite being in his mid-forties. But now he looked like a mess. He was in a serious need of a shave and his entire hair was almost white. It was amazing what a war could do to someone.

"Good morning, sir," I responded while standing up. Even though this was only the second I had met the man I still felt the need to respect him to the fullest. He was after all the highest ranking officer in the Imperial Legion, with Itius coming in second.

"How are you enjoying your stay in the city so far? I know you've barely been here but certainly you must have some idea. Skingrad is a marvelous play to stay so I'm curious what you have to say about the Imperial City."

"Well, I sure do appreciate the wine cabinet over there," I said pointing to the wooden cabinet with my bottle.

"Yes, a lot of people say that," Itius said, though not with a smiling tone, more so as if he was annoyed by my comment. I can honestly say that I had never met him before. The only thing I know is that is only in his late twenties, just as I, and his father was once a well-respected general of Legion.

I think Adamus sensed the controversial tone as well, so he quickly delved into what I figured they had come to me for in the first place. "Hassildor has explained to me that he is trying to get you shipped to Bruma. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir, it is? He wants me along with Captain Burd to command a small army of Legion soldiers there. I'm not sure I should be talking to you about this, though. Nothing is for sure just yet. He and the other rulers still have to talk things over."

"We are the commanders of the Imperial Legion," Itius said nastily. "What we want to know we find out. And if you think-" Then Adamus interrupted him.

"Itius, will you calm down, please? How about you take a patrol through Waterfront, will you? Maybe that will clear your mind..."

Itius simply huffed and hurried out the door, slamming it violently behind him.

"I'm about him. He's been under a lot of scrutiny by the people, and even the soldiers...for good reason as well. He just isn't living up to what his father was for the Legion. Of course, none of that matters. I just wanted you to know that he doesn't mean anything by the way he acts, he's just...still learning the ways of a General."

I smiled and nodded. It was kind of nice of him to be so open with me, rather than treat me like the stranger I certainly was.

"I think we've met before, but a while back if I remember correctly. Anyway, I like the fact that you are not open in discussing just anything. That shows respect, a mark of a true leader," he said with a wink. "Because I can assure you, Janus sent me here to specifically discuss what I've asked you, and there is really nothing to worry about."

"Well, sir, there's honestly not a whole lot to say. He wants me to travel to Bruma with a small army to help Captain Burd up there set up some defenses around the general area, but he has to speak with the other rulers first. To tell you the truth I hope the decision is made and I can leave today, just to get it over with."

"And why is that?"

"I won't lie to you, sir, I am a bit nervous. I am the Guard Captain in Skingrad, yes, but this situation is different. I'll be leading a large group of men that I've never met before. It's definitely going to be something to get used to."

"That's another thing that signifies a true leader, Verick, that you are willing to admit your fears, but not show it. I like that a lot. And I understand where you're coming from, it's natural to feel that way. But, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Suddenly the door opened again, and this time a low-ranking Legion soldier was there. "Captain Phillida, we've captured a Hammerfell agent, and there may be more in the city! He's in the dungeon right now!"

Adamus kept his cool and said strongly, "Round up the Counts and Countesses and lock them in the Council Chambers! Be sure that we have a unit guarding the palace! Alert all soldiers of the situation block off all escape routes!"

"Yes sir!" the soldier yelled and then ran off.

Then Adamus looked at me and said, "Come with me, Verick, I may need your help." 


End file.
